


Мне никогда не освободиться от тебя

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури не смог бы описать, как все так вышло, но, в любом случае, Вольфрам все равно спишет вину на него





	Мне никогда не освободиться от тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe from Harm.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109702) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



_Я лежу в постели_  
_Под теплым одеялом._  
_Моему телу никогда не освободиться_  
_От этой ноющей боли._  
_Я по-прежнему чувствую, как твои волосы,_  
_Угольно-черные пряди,_  
_Касаются моей кожи._  
_Дотронься до меня,_  
_И я стану целиком твой._  
«Mojo Pin», Jeff Buckley

  
  
Юури перешел из состояния «скоро проснусь» в состояние шока меньше чем за четыре секунды, и причиной этому послужил прижимающийся к нему возбужденный член Вольфрама, прекрасно чувствующийся через тонкую ткань ночнушки жениха и собственных пижамных штанов. Он понятия не имел, когда Вольфрам поднял его с пола – куда он в очередной раз свалился (и забрал с собой почти все одеяло) – но посреди темноты ночи Вольфрам обнял его и прижался сзади, теплый и уютный, и даже не лягался и не пинался, как обычно! Вот только сейчас у него  _встал_.  
В целом Юури прекрасно знал, что это совершенно нормально, он уже даже более-менее убедился, что даже мазоку ничего не могут поделать со своими… м-м… естественными потребностями (особенно учитывая, что они с Вольфрамом уже не раз целовались…).  
Но была большая, просто-таки огромная разница между «обниматься со своим… ну, парнем» и «чувствовать, как его член упирается тебе в задницу». Особенно, если это окажется одна из тех ситуаций, когда Вольфрам смущается, а потом решает, что это все вина Юури, извращенца, – и тогда, как бы он ни пытался уговорить жениха простить его, в итоге все равно придется идти к Гизеле за мазью против ожогов.  
Юури кивнул собственными мыслям и попробовал выскользнуть из предвещающего многие неприятности объятия так осторожно, как только мог, мысленно вознося хвалу всем богам сразу за то, что у Вольфрама был невероятно крепкий сон… или только предполагался таким, потому что, когда Юури уже снял с себя его руку, готовясь отползти на другой край кровати, и медленно и осторожно заерзал, стараясь не делать резких движений, Вольфрам вновь придвинулся к нему, тепло и крепко прижимаясь к его спине… И да, его возбужденный член по-прежнему утыкался в Юури (как и его коленки).  
Юури застыл, залился краской и перестал шевелиться. Он бы сравнил Вольфрама, который прижимался, дышал в шею и обнимал за пояс, с адско-райской коалой, но если он всегда будет ассоциировать коал со стояком и Вольфрамом… ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
Хуже всего было то, что его член тоже уже предательски дернулся, словно интересуясь, с какой это стати мысль о хорошей утренней дрочке была отброшена еще на подходе, но Юури запретил себе об этом думать. Даже если Вольфрам и не обвинит его в… э-э… типично мужской утренней проблеме, шансов на то, что Юури не врежут так, что он улетит до самой Японии, если Вольфрам проснется и застанет его мастурбирующим, не было никаких.  
Вот, пожалуйста, еще одна цепочка мыслей, о которой Юури пришлось запретить себе думать. Никаких «Вольфрам» и «мастурбация» в одном предложении, потому что если он начнет вспоминать, как буквально вчера мозолистые руки Вольфрама гладили его под рубашкой, как он при этом раскраснелся, как быстро у них обоих сбилось дыхание, как…  
На этом член Юури выиграл состязание с его волей, начав медленно твердеть. Вновь покрасневший Юури только вздохнул. Вдобавок ко всему Вольфрам застонал и толкнулся бедрами вперед, его член потерся о задницу Юури, и тот замер, широко распахнув глаза и чувствуя, как сердце бьется в горле. К раздирающим его напополам желанию и инстинкту самосохранения добавилась паника, почему-то заставившая остро почувствовать  _оба_ стремления.  
Он не шевелился, молясь, чтобы Вольфрам по-прежнему спал, и это оказалось всего лишь совпадением, чтобы жених вновь заснул покрепче… Но в этот момент мазоку медленно вдохнул во сне и опять придвинулся к нему, обнимая еще сильнее. Румянец на щеках Юури стал еще гуще, когда Вольфрам потерся носом об его шею, его губы прижались к коже, и он всунул голое колено меж ног Юури.  
– Позволь мне, – еле слышно пробормотал Вольфрам, его голос был хриплым от сна, неровным,  _жадным_ … Он еще крепче прижал к себе Юури, его неровное дыхание ерошило волосы сзади на шее. – Юури, просто позволь мне…  
У Юури вдруг пропал голос, поэтому он кивнул и неуверенно положил ладонь на место, поверх руки Вольфрама.  
Тот тихо застонал, низко и так близко к уху Юури, что этот стон словно прошелся по всему его телу, ощущаясь всей кожей, каждой ее клеточкой, заставив Юури в полной мере осознать меру собственного возбуждения. Вольфрам двигался во все убыстряющемся темпе, как будто пытаясь закончить всё как можно быстрее, и…  
И…  
Ох, ему все равно помирать. Юури вырвался из объятий, несмотря на низкий, угрожающий ропот Вольфрама, перевернулся, оказавшись лицом к жениху, и потянул его на себя так, что нога Вольфрама оказалась почти (но только почти!) там, где ее давление было нужнее всего. Тяжелый член и яйца Вольфрама прижимались к его бедру, а сам Вольфрам, оказавшись сверху, замер. Юури чуть не выругался, но вместо этого лишь крепко обнял Вольфрама, уткнувшись носом в его шею, сердце билось, как у перепуганного птенца, когда он вдыхал запах ванили, исходящий от волос мазоку.  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил он, приподнимая бедра плотнее к Вольфраму, – пожалуйста, Вольфрам, мне нужно…  
Вслух тот не ответил ничего, но Юури почувствовал, как лежащий на нем мазоку задрожал под его пальцами, а потом Вольфрам уперся лбом в его плечо, перенес вес на локти и наконец-то толкнулся вперед.  
Юури застонал, когда их бедра начали тереться друг о друга, Вольфрам сбивчиво дышал в его ухо, а сам он обнимал мазоку за пояс. В приступе инстинктивной проницательности Юури просунул между их телами руку, расстегнул свои штаны, стащил их вместе с трусами на бедра, а потом провел ладонями по ногам Вольфрама и задрал его ночнушку вверх, на узкие бедра.  
От осознания, что у Вольфрама по ночам под сорочкой ничего нет, у Юури вырвался громкий стон, а потом еще один, когда их возбужденные члены начали тереться друг о друга. И это было приятно, почти так же, как немногим раньше, когда Вольфрам двигался сзади него (до того, как они… ладно,  _кое-кто_ отстранился), только гораздо, гораздо лучше. Вольфрам приглушенно застонал ему в шею, когда Юури схватил его за бедра, побуждая двигаться быстрее.  
Ему показалось, они только-только начали так двигаться, не полностью совпадая, но это был так хорошо и замечательно, что Юури пришлось прикусить плечо Вольфрама, гася свой крик, и он был уверен, что у мазоку на бедрах останутся синяки от его пальцев, когда он закрыл глаза и кончил себе на живот. Едва помня, как дышать, Юури смутно уловил, как Вольфрам задвигался еще быстрее, лихорадочно толкаясь, прежде чем, так же застонав, повалиться поверх него.  
К тому времени, как Юури более-менее пришел в себя после такого острого удовольствия, Вольфрам уже слегка похрапывал у него на плече, и его обмякшее тело мертвым грузом прижимало мао к постели, так что на этот раз ошибки быть не могло.  
Тоже совершенно вымотанный Юури все же не удержался от смешка, обнял Вольфрама и чуть перекатил его на бок так, чтобы самому спокойно дышать, а потом тоже закрыл глаза.  
В конце концов, помирать ему только утром.


End file.
